Why Did You Leave
by BlueRebelde
Summary: What happens Brooke is Abused at Home and She needs Someone to protect her?... My First Story
1. Chapter 1

**Why Did You Leave**

Disclamer: Down Own AnythinG in One Tree Hill… If I Did Brooke and Lucas Would have the best relationship ever…!!

Brooke Davis looked like your regular T.V. cheerleader. Beautiful, Flirtatious, Perfect, but the truth is that she isn't. She may fool the people around her even her best friend Peyton, but the truth is that she can't even stand to look at her self in the mirror.

It all happened in her freshmen year in Tree Hill, she had a boyfriend named Andres. She took him home thinking that her parents weren't going to be home until a couple of hours. She took him up to her room and they started undressing but then her father came in the room and found her and him on the bed. He kicked him out, and told him that if he set foot in his house he would regret it. Then after Andres left He struck Brooke. Brooke was shocked she couldn't believe that had happened, later on he threatened her that if she told someone he would do something much worse so she kept quite all these years. That is after she met Lucas.

"Peyton, we should go to the mall you know hang out." Brooke asked her best friend Peyton.

"Um.. I gotta go sketch the deadline is on Friday…. But a break wont hurt" Brooke smiled so happily.. Especially since she saw this shirt in Abercrombie in Fitch and it was moaning her name.

"Yes Peyton you're the Best… I don't know what I would do without you"

"Probably Jump off a Cliff in one our Drunken Moments… Kidding"

"You better be." She said in Her Cheerful tone

They Got into Brooke's Beatle and Went to the mall.

"Oh Look at That One Over there. I Think I Should go introduce myself don't u think?"  
"No Ones Stopping You"

"HEY YOU!" Brooke Screamed "THE ONE WITH THE SEXY BACK AND BLUE SHIRT!"

Lucas Turned Around.

"Lucas?"

Lucas was reading a Book when he saw Brooke. He hadn't Seen Brooke after sophomore year since he left to a school he was accepted at. He was happy to see her, he had thought about her a lot over the time.

"Brooke" He whispered

Brooke got this intense feeling in her gut. Lucas was the only gut she actually like maybe even loved. She walked over to him, she had so many questions to ask him

" Hey Stranger" Brooke said in a sad Voice but yet she was happy

"Hey…. Long time .."

"Maybe too long don't u think?"

"Yea .. Brooke … you look great"

"Really .. You don't look half bad you're self… Can I ask you a Question?"

"Yea Anything"

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yea ok I don't own it … crap

Ok... Yea I guess I didn't settle the Peyton and Lucas thing... Uhm Yea Lets say that nothing happened with Peyton and left Brooke and Lucas alone and that Lucas never felt anything for her … I don't like her… but ok back to the story?

**Chapter 2…**

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?" Brooke asked in a Heart Broken tone.

Just when he was about to answer his phone rang ... "Hello… Yea, im by The Library… Yea come right now … ok…"

"Who was that … your new girlfriend or something?" Brooke asked kind of Pissed off

"No" Lucas responded smiling "it was Nathan … him and Haley…"

"Wait…. Haley and Nathan knew and didn't even bother to tell me?... was I even going to know you were here?"

"Of Course you were … Just not right now… hey is that Peyton over there?"

"Oh yea!... PEYTON COME HERE!!!"

Peyton went over and smiled…

"Well Well Well Look who came over and didn't even say hi… to busy now I presume with your new rich school?"

Lucas smiled "No"

"Well im going to go see this shirt I saw somewhere back there… Uhm see you later... call me when u leave ok Brooke"

"Yea… sure"

"Bye" Peyton said as she headed off

"So are you going to tell me…why did…"

"Brooke?"

"Tutor girl and Nathan… Do u mind telling me why he came and didn't tell me a word?

They both fidgeted trying to find out what to tell the girl who apparently looked pissed

"Because I told them to" Lucas said

"Brooke im sorry I didn't tell you when I left but can we talk about it later?"

"Oh yea.. When u leave again I presume"

Lucas Grinned "No… how about you swing by the café later on how about around 7 and we can talk?"

Brooke Grinned "Ok … sure"

"Well Lucas we gotta go …so Bye Brooke" Haley said

"Wait… im not letting go of him that easily… he's staying with me and im going to take him home … is that clear?"

"Lucas… you want to stay?" Haley asked

"Ok? As long as we don't talk about anything yet" he asked looking at Brooke

"Of Course gorgeous" Brooke asked

"Bye then… good luck" Haley said as Nathan and her walked away

"Ok Lets go…"

"Uh I thought we were going to stay here?"

"Oh your funny.. Im back with u and u think were going to re-connect in the mall? …. Lets go I know were we could go" Brooke said as she grabbed Lucas hand and headed out the mall into the parking lot.

Lucas just smiled … all he cared is that he was back with Brooke..

Brooke had a million questions to ask him… not only why did he leave but about them… when they were in the car Brooke did the thing that seemed right she grabbed Lucas and Kissed him…

Lucas didn't neglect it he was happy … he had been waiting for the moment where him and Brooke kissed

As they let go they both just smiled and put there foreheads together

"Hey what about Peyton… I thought …"

"Exactly what about Peyton" Brooke said as she drove away with Lucas

---

Ok this like I said is my first story sooo if it's sucky tell me ok?


End file.
